Lesson Zero/Gallery
Checklist Spike looking at quill S2E03.png|"Quills!" Twilight Sparkle checking off stuff on her to-do list S2E3.png|"Check!" Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png|"Check!" Spike looking at ink S2E03.png|"Extra ink!" Spike 'Check' S2E03.png|"Check." Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png|Yep! Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png|Spike with the checklist. Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png Twilight "Ready?" S2E03.png|"Ready?" Spike preparing for instructions S2E3.png|What? Spike ready S2E03.png|"Ready." Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy Spike Gives Up S2E3.png|Well, he did say he was ready. Spike drags checklist S2E3.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png|Spike often questions how could he put up with Twilight Sparkle's shenanigans. Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png|What's next on the checklist, Spike? Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Looking at the same thing with different perceptions. Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png|Nice balancing skills you have there, Mrs. Cake Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Twilight is serious about removing icing. Twilight not liking the cupcakes S2E3.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Um, I cannot help but detect a variance in frosting among the cupcakes exceeding the minimum required for visual detection. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png|Twilight's smile, indicates she is satisfied. Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs. Cake can't see any real problems, right? Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png|Ooh. Twilight After Cupcake Explanation S2E3.png|Twilight's nervous smile. Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight removing icing S2E3.png|Mathematical precision is required! Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Moving the icing S2E03.png|How about, I move some icing here and some there. Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png|Icing,... Spike dodging the icing 2 S2E03.png|...icing everywhere! Spike has frosting in his face S2E03.png|Nice face paint, Spike. Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|A forewarning of the insanity that is to come. The result S2E03.png|Well, not too bad, I guess. Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|There! Order restored and enforced! So much better! Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png|A pleased Twilight leaving Sugarcube Corner. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png|Huh? Who placed this icing-covered baby dragon over here? Spike Icing S2E3.png|After this turn of events Twilight should squeeze 'Give a baby dragon a bath' into her agenda. Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Or not. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png|How does icing taste off your own sweaty scales? Slow burn panicking S2E03 Spike with rolled checklist.png|Triple checking... the list! S2E03 Spike looking at checklist.png|"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" S2E03 Spike check.png|"Uh, check!" S2E03 Spike with hand hurt.png|Oh, what happened? Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp, that's what happened. S2E03 Twilight with cupcakes.png|"Good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week." S2E03 Twilight and Spike.png|"I don't think I can write another word!" S2E03 Twilight worried face.png|Pony what. Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Bandage Spike S2E03.png|That bandage won't stay for long Spike bad... S2E3.png|Wow. Twilight went crazy, even before she started talking to herself! S2E03 Twilight 'Of course it's bad'.png|"Of course it's bad!" S2E03 Twilight talking.png|"I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week,..." S2E03 Twilight talking 2.png|"...telling her about a lesson I learned about friendship!" Spike is overwhelmed S2E3.png|Spike is overwhelmed S2E03 Twilight 'not every 10 days'.png|"Not every 10 days," S2E03 Twilight 'Every!'.png|"Every!" S2E03 Twilight 'Single!'.png|"Single!" S2E03 Twilight 'Week!'.png|"Week!" S2E03 Twilight levitating the books.png|Twilight trying to find the calendar. S2E03 Twilight trying to find calendar.png|"Where's my calendar? Where's my calendar?!" S2E03 Spike reaching in the drawer.png|Oh, he's got something. S2E03 Spike with calendar.png|Ah, there's the calendar! S2E03 Spike getting pulled away.png|An example of smear animation (poor Spike). S2E03 Twilight looking at calendar.png|"When did we send the last one?" S2E03 Spike 'last Tuesday'.png|"Last...Tuesday?" S2E03 Twilight with calendar.png|"And today is...?" S2E03 Cross.png|"Tuesday?" S2E03 Twilight face.png|The most popular "Eeek! face" in the whole series. S2E03 Twilight running fast.png|"Nononononono..." S2E03 Twilight looking through window.png|"...nonononono!" Twilight realizing she will be tardy S2E3.png|Tardy! Spike moving the background S2E3.png|I wonder how long she could keep that face... S2E03 Twilight 'Tar-dy'.png|"Tar-dy, Spike!" Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic S2E03 Twilight covering in blanket.png|It's still daylight, Twilight... Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight S2E03 Spike pointing.png|Spike uses Point! S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike.png|It's super effective! Twilight woke up! S2E03 Twilight on the bed.png|"I'm afraid I have to take that chance, Spike." S2E03 Twilight on the bed 2.png|"This is the ruler of Equestria we're all talking about." S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight.png|"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" S2E03 Spike and Twilight.png|"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" S2E03 Twilight 'she's my teacher'.png|"She's my teacher." S2E03 Spike facepalm.png|"They sent them back to grade!" S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike 2.png|"But she won't just send me back a grade." S2E03 Twilight 'magic kindergarten'.png|"She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining being placed back in Magical Kindergarten. (Alicorn filly in back of room) S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Spike breaking the 4th wall again S2E3.png|Again. How could she keep a face that long? S2E03 Spike with scared Twilight.png|Spike uses Distract! S2E03 Spike 'I've ever heard'.png|"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" S2E03 Spike talking.png|"You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." S2E03 Spike.png|Spike being proud. S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight 2.png|"Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem..." S2E03 Twilight is talking.png|"...and get that letter to Princess Celestia..." S2E03 Twilight 'before sundown'.png|"...before sundown!" S2E03 Spike sigh.png|Twilight keeping a face for a long time must run in her family... ...and Spike is unamused. S2E03 Twilight 'So...'.png|"So..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike.png|"...got any problems, troubles, conundrums,..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 2.png|"...or any other sort of issues, major or minor,..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 3.png|"...that I as a..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 4.png|"...good friend can help you solve?" S2E03 Spike thinking.png|Spike thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 2.png|Still thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 3.png|'Still' thinking S2E03 Spike 'I got nothing'.png|Sorry Twi, he got nothing. S2E03 Twilight upset.png|Err, whatever... S2E03 Twilight 'then it looks like'.png|Because I'm going to find somepony who has a friendship problem. S2E03 Twilight leaving.png|And off I go! S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight leaving.png|And she goes... S2E03 Spike touching his head.png|"Ugh..." S2E03 Spike 'This won't end well'.png|"This won't end well." Looking for a pony to help Twilight walking S02E03.png|Looking for problems? How often do you get to hear that? S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" S2E03 Twilight 'Has to be somepony'.png|"Has to be somepony..." S2E03 Twilight 'who needs the help'.png|"...who needs the help..." S2E03 Twilight 'of a good friend'.png|"...of a good friend. S2E03 Twilight hears screaming.png|That screaming sounds familiar. Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. S2E03 Twilight at the door.png|"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" S2E03 Rarity on table.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." S2E03 Rarity 'Why'.png|"Why?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 2.png|"Why"?! S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 3.png|"Why-y?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Of all the worst things'.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is'.png|"This is..." S2E03 Rarity 'The!'.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!'.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!'.png|"Possible!" Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Twilight's eye sparkling.png|Yes, a problem! S2E03 Twilight asking Rarity what happened.png|"What happened?" S2E03 Twilight 'Are you alright'.png|"Are you alright?" S2E03 Rarity lost ribbon.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" S2E03 Rarity 'I have searched'.png|"I have searched..." Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png|"...high..." S2E03 Rarity 'searched low'.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity tells Twilight that she searched low S2E03.png|And low again. S2E03 Rarity depressed.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|The floors are not clean enough to lie on. S2E03 Rarity lying on a sofa.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Twilight extremely happy S2E3.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity lay down crying S2E3.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity being more of a drama queen S2E3.png|Whyyyyy! Twilight never fear S2E3.png|"Never fear, Rarity." S2E03 Twilight with sunburst in background.png|"As your friend, I will do my best to help you fi-" Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." S2E03 Rarity found ribbon.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity finds what she was looking for S2E03.png|Rarity recovers her, oh, so precious ribbon. S2E03 Twilight in the back.png|"So, you just lost your ribbon? S2E03 Rarity with scissor.png|"And now you found it?" S2E03 Rarity 'yeah'.png|"Yeah". Or as Big Mac says, "Eeyup." S2E03 Twilight 'nothing else is'.png|"And nothing else is..." S2E03 Twilight 'bothering you'.png|"...bothering you?" S2E03 Twilight 'nothing that I'.png|"Nothing that I..." S2E03 Twilight 'as a good friend'.png|"...as a good friend can help you solve." S2E03 Twilight smiling.png|That face means "Please". S2E03 Rarity 'There is one thing'.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|That's a nice duck face Rarity. Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. S2E03 Rarity and Twilight looking at measuring tape.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? S2E03 Twilight looking at measuring tape.png|"Um, okay." S2E03 Twilight sigh.png S2E03 Bringing measuring tape to Rarity.png|Here you go. S2E03 Rarity 'is there something'.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3.png S2E03 Rarity noticed Twilight gone.png|Where did she go? Twilight walking2 S02E03.png|cool walk Rainbow Dash about to kick the old barn S2E03.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! S2E03 Hole.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash looking at barn.png|Raze this barn/Raze this barn/One/Two/Three/Four... Rainbow Dash covered in debris S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash the Fierce! S2E03 Rainbow Dash shaking.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to hit barn.png|I got you, barn! Applejack taking cover from the derbis created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Applejack drops down to the ground for cover from debris created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Applejack takes cover. S2E03 Applejack looking back.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! S2E03 Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood.png S2E03 Piece of wood thrown away.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png|Twilight comes upon an interesting sight S2E03 Twilight sees Rainbow destroying barn.png|"What in the world!" S2E03 Twilight 'must be angry'.png|"Rainbow must be angry..." S2E03 Twilight 'with Applejack'.png|"...with Applejack." S2E03 Twilight 'hate her guts'.png|"She must hate her guts!" Twilight "how wonderful!" S02E03.png|"How wonderful!" S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying fast.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash being stopped.png|What happened? Twilight holds Rainbow Dash by the tail with her magic S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'I know you're'.png|"I know you're upset..." S2E03 Twilight 'upset with Applejack'.png|"...with Applejack..." S2E03 Twilight winking.png|"...but don't worry!" Twilight Stopping RD with Magic S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'good friend'.png|"...that I as a good friend..." S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to fall.png|"...could help you resolve your problem!" S2E03 Rainbow 'are you talking about'.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight "Oh Rainbow Dash" S2E3.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash." Twilight 'You don't have to hide your feelings from me' S2E3.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilights holds Rainbow Dash close to her S2E03.png|"I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother S2E03 Twilight patting Rainbow's head.png|Pat pat. Twilight 'your issues with Applejack' S2E3.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" No issues with AJ S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack Twilight 'You don't?' S2E3.png|"You don't" Twilight 'Then why are you destroying her property?' S2E3.png|"Then why are you destroying her property?" S2E03 Rainbow Dash 'she asked me to'.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash 'Right, Applejack?' S2E3.png|"Right, Applejack?" Applejack putting helmet on S02E03.png|"Yes maim" Applejack getting ready for cover S2E3.png|"I want to put up a new barn, but the old one gots to come down first" S2E03 Applejack 'get back to it'.png|"Get back to it, RD." S2E03 Rainbow 'you got it'.png|"You got it, boss!" Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png|I'd take cover if I were you! S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds.png S2E03 Rainbow ready to destroy barn.png S2E03 Twilight yelp.png|uh oh Applejack and Twilight taking cover S2E3.png|(taking cover) Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow Dash causes a big explosion S2E03.png|Atomic Rainboom S2E03 The remains of the barn.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png|Good work Rainbow Dash. S2E03 Twilight with messy mane.png|The first stage of her messy mane. Twilight smile error S02E03.png|Happy that she gets to facehoof? Twilight facehoof S02E03.png Twilight walking3 S02E03.png|Her mane's starting to get messy. S2E03 Twilight going to Fluttershy's home.png|Twilight walking over to Fluttershy's cottage. S2E03 Twilight looking.png|Now where is Fluttershy? S2E03 Twilight sees something.png|Huh? S2E03 Bear about to roar on Fluttershy.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy Vs. bear. S2E03 Fluttershy going through under the bear.png|growl! S2E03 Bear looking under.png|Where is she? Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png|Fluttershy kick! S2E03 Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg.png S2E03 Fluttershy pulling bear's leg.png|Take that you big beast Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! S2E03 Twilight seeing Fluttershy 'fighting' a bear.png|What is going on? S2E03 Fluttershy stomping on bear.png|A little hard there Fluttershy. S2E03 Bear with tears.png|Stop it, please. S2E03 Twilight surprised.png|Twilight pretty much mirrors our reaction to the whole scene. S2E03 Fluttershy about to break bear's neck.png|Finish Him! Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png|OH, NECK CRACK!!! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|Fluttershy wins! Fatality. S2E03 Twilight getting worried.png|Why would she..? S2E03 Twilight getting worried 2.png|Why did she have to stop being a scaredy pony today? Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|A champion wrestler massager? That's something you don't see everyday! Worrying Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. S2E03 Twilight on the bench.png|"It's fine, it'll all be fine!" Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! S2E03 Twilight on the bench 2.png|Oh no! Twilight tears S02E03.png|I think I'm gonna cry... Twilight panic S02E03.png|"It will all be over! My time in ponyvile, my advance studies!" S2E03 Twilight 'You're a good student'.png|"You're a good student." S2E03 Twilight making a grin.png|"You can do this!" TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight talking to herself S02E03.png|"Oh what happens it I cant?" Twilight pushy S02E03.png|"Yes you can, all you need is to keep it together" Twilight pushy2 S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png|staring at a reflection Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|Is she talking...to herself? Twilight staring S02E03.png|The twilight stare S2E03 Spike trying to get Twilight's attention.png|Hey, Twilight. You're still there? Twilight snapout S02E03.png|! S2E03 Twilight hearing something.png|I hear something. S2E03 Foals playing.png|kids at distance Fillies laughing off screen S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillies laughing at Twilight S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|Spike to the rescue! Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|"Snap out of it!!!" Twilight gasp S02E03.png|*Gasp!* Spike worried S02E03.png|"Are you ok?" Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|phillies playing jump rope Twilight twitch S02E03.png|twilight worried Twilight eyes covered S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes... Spike box S02E03.png|Quit freaking out and go to the picnic already! S2E03 Spike telling Twilight about picnic.png|You forgot about the picnic. Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|"The picnic!" S2E03 Spike creeped out.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. S2E03 Twilight going with the cupcake box.png|"I should go see my friends!" S2E03 Spike 'Glad you've come'.png|"Glad you've come to your senses!" The picnic S2E03 Pinkie hopping with basket.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie carrying a basket S2E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. S2E03 Pinkie putting down basket.png|I wonder what's under that cloth. S2E03 Pinkie pulling cloth.png|I got a surprise! balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rarity searching S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! S2E03 Rarity 'I did'.png|"I did!" Rarity shocked S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png|Deal with it. S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 2.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 2.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 2.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 2.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 2.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! S2E03 Rarity on sofa.png|So this is whining? S2E03 Rarity on sofa 2.png staring S02E03.png|...what? S2E03 Rarity 'You didn't expect'.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png cupcakes crushed S02E03.png|Doh!! You crushed those cupcakes! Twilight donkey S02E03.png|''Donkey Squeel'' Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png|Are the ponies giving up? NO!!! S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png|"You alright, hun?" S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png|"No!" S2E03 Twilight 'not alright'.png|"I am not alright!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png|I need your help! Without you, I'm in more trouble than a G3 pony in Tambelon! S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png|"It's just terrible." S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|Yes?! S2E03 Twilight 'Simply awful'.png|"Simply awful." S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight 'need your help'.png|It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight telling friends.png|"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, ..." S2E03 Twilight 'learn anything about'.png|"...and I haven't learned anything about..." S2E03 Twilight 'Friendship!'.png|"...friendship!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight making sounds.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png|"Something awful has happened!" Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight and Rarity.png|"...I'll be tardy!" S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png|"Tardy!" S2E03 Fluttershy giggling.png|Hehe, what is she talking about? S2E03 Twilight red face.png|I'm serious. S2E03 Applejack pushing Twilight's hoof.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." S2E03 Twilight 'not nothing'.png|"This is not nothing!" S2E03 Twilight 'this is everything'.png|"This is everything!" S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png|"I need you guys to help me..." S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Fluttershy.png|"...find somepony with a problem I can fix..." S2E03 Twilight with face up.png|"...before sundown!" S2E03 Twilight 'depends on it'.png|"My whole life depends on it!" Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? S2E03 Twilight's friends.png|Stop your worrying and just relax. S2E03 Twilight groan.png|UUGH! S2E03 Twilight walking away.png|Screw you ponies! S2E03 Twilight groan 2.png|The groan has been doubled! S2E03 Fluttershy and Applejack.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Pot, you need to stop talking smack about kettle. Rarity relatively speaking S2E3.png|It takes one to know one Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Enchanting Smarty Pants S2E03 Twilight looking through the window.png|"The clock is ticking, Twilight!" The Clock.PNG|The Clock Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.PNG|IS Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!! S2E03 Twilight weird face.png|Would Twilight get over with her fears and stop looking crazy? S2E03 Twilight 'keep it together'.png|"Keep it together." S2E03 Twilight 'if i can't'.png|"If I can't find a friendship problem..." S2E03 Twilight with messed up mane.png Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png|"...I'll make a friendship problem!" Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|This is the perfect plan. Bird in Nest S2E3.png|OH look, a nice bird's nest! (sarcasm) Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Twilight and her weird looking grin. Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png|"Hnhnhnhnnn!" Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png|Ooooh! The perfect targets! CMC playing S02E03.png|Crusaders playing peacefully Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... S2E03 Ball.png|What is going on with the ball? S2E03 Ball becomes bigger.png|Why is the ball getting bigger? Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png|Oh, because of Twilight Twilight Sparkle "Hi girls" S2E3.png|"Hi giiiirls!" (twitch twitch) S2E03 Apple Bloom 'hi Twilight'.png|Um, Apple Bloom, I think you should run away with your friends... S2E03 CMC looking at Twilight.png|...because of that. Twilight freaking out S2E3.png|Twilight's crazy close up S2E03 Closeup of Twilight's face.png|"Oh great, just great." Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... S2E03 Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png|So, you girls don't have any friendship problems?! Twilight appearing out of nowhere S2E3.png|I am so crazy! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is so scared her wings have retreated to her flank Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|Twilight has not slept since yesterday morning. Twilight with Mrs. Smarty Pants S2E3.png|Twilight, are you interested in dolls? S2E03 Smarty Pants being shown to CMC.png|Smarty Pants: Girls, take me with you, ... S2E03 Smarty Pants.png|...please. S2E03 Scootaloo 'she's...great'.png|"She's...great." S2E03 Apple Bloom 'Yeah. Great.'.png|"Yeah. Great." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'like her'.png|"I really like her..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane'.png|"...mane?" S2E03 Twilight 'she even comes'.png|"She even comes..." S2E03 Scootaloo given a notebook.png|"...with her own notebook..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle given a quill.png|"...and quill." S2E03 Twilight and Smarty Pants.png|"So you could pretend she's doing her homework." TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... S2E03 Scootaloo 'great'.png|"She's...great." I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane' 2.png|"...mane?" CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight, Smarty Pants and CMC.png Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|Scootaloo thinks Twilight has gone loco. S2E03 CMC surprised.png|Gah, you scared us! S2E03 Apple Bloom talking.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'nonono'.png|Nononono. S2E03 Scootaloo and Smarty Pants.png|Scootaloo should play with it. S2E03 Scootaloo 'I'd love to'.png|"I'd love to..." S2E03 Scootaloo 'but um'.png|"...but um." S2E03 Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." S2E03 Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane.png S2E03 Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." S2E03 Twilight thinking of something.png|Think, Twilight, think! DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|''"Excellent"'' S2E03 Twilight 'going to like'.png|"You are going to like Smarty Pants.' S2E03 Twilight 'more than anything'.png|"And you're gonna like her more than anything." S2E03 Twilight casting spell.png|Twilight casts Infinite Charisma Bonus on Smarty Pants S2E03 Enchanting Smarty Pants.png|By the magical power of Twilight Sparkle, you will love her even more than everything! Smarty Pants id S2E3.png|Miss Smarty Pants with her Don't Want, Do Need spell on. Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3.png Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I need it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell S2E03 CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants.png S2E03 CMC fighting.png S2E03 Twilight looking at CMC fighting.png|"The 'want it, need it' spell." Twilight works everytime S2E3.png|"Works every time." Twilight ok ok break S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!.... That she ruined. S2E03 Twilight Sparkle.png|"I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" S2E03 Twilight getting pushed away.png Twilight after hit S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight 'C'mon girls'.png|"C'mon girls." S2E03 Twilight looking at CMC fighting 2.png|"Don't you think we need to share?" S2E03 Apple Bloom 'no way'.png|"No way!" S2E03 Twilight groan 3.png|A frustrated Twilight. S2E03 Twilight enters the fight.png|Give me back that doll, you girls! Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Thrown into Big McIntosh Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big McIntosh, I need your help S2E03 Twilight pointing at CMC fighting.png|You have to get that doll from those girls! Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S02E03.png|eeyup... Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png|Big McIntosh about to take the doll Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png|Easy In... Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|... Easy Out. S2E03 Twilight thanking Big McIntosh.png|Thank you. The big fight S2E03 Twilight about to take doll.png|Now you can give me that doll back and everything will be fine. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big McIntosh is charmed Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Mac is pursued Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png Dizzy Twister, Medley and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|That incredible, amazing doll! Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Maybe next time, Big McIntosh S2E03 Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|"Gimme that!!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants S2E03 Mayor running with Smarty Pants.png|This is mine! Mayor escape S02E03.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big McIntosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Twilight "what've I done" S2E3.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack chewing on straw S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack hears something.png|"Y'all hear that?" S2E03 Ponies running.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png|"...is going on here?" Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Dizzy Twister and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Dash has no idea what's going on S02E03.png|ಠ ಠ Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Uh oh...looks like Rainbow Dash's gonna be infect-- S2E03 Twilight closing Rainbow's eyes.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" S2E03 Twilight shielding Rarity's eyes.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight on the ground.png|"I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia!" S2E03 Twilight 'the day is almost over'.png|"The day is almost over!" S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png|"Not almost." Twilight doomed S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Celestia flash S02E03.png|One flash will stop everything. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again S2E03 Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants.png Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony's looking, right? Big McIntosh Smartypants S02E03.png|Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png|This ain't gonna be good... Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|"Meet me in the library." Twilight goodbye S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight tearful S02E03.png|"If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten." S2E03 Twilight walking away depressed.png|"Back in Canterlot." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png|"...again." S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity overreacts S2E03.png|"How could this happen?!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 3.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 3.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 3.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 3.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 3.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" In the library S2E03 Spike at bookshelf.png|Oh no, Twilight is going to get busted. S2E03 Twilight talking to Princess Celestia.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." Twilight "I'm a bad student" S2E3.png|"I'm a bad student." S2E03 Twilight face down.png|"I'm...tardy." S2E03 Princess Celestia talking.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Twilight crouching2 S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png|Just in time! S2E03 Rainbow Dash rolling.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png|Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to save the day! Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her S2E03 Celestia 'I'm listening'.png|"I'm listening." Fluttershy confess S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|I'm listening... Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png|Well, it is decided. Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png|A little proposition for you all S2E03 Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png|"Mmhmm." S2E03 Twilight in Celestia's shadow.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png S2E03 Celestia 'from this day forth'.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png|All of us? Celestia "When and only when you happen to discover them" S2E3.png|"When, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them." Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! S2E03 Twilight with a grin.png|This changes everything. Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight and Princess Celestia.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." S2E03 Spike looking.png|She sees me?! Better go away. S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png|"I'm expecting some mail." S2E03 Twilight looking at Celestia flying.png|And everything is good. S2E03 Spark of lights.png|Let's write that letter, shall we? S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png|All set. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." S2E03 Rainbow telling lesson.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." S2E03 Rarity telling lesson.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." S2E03 Pinkie telling lesson.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." S2E03 Pinkie landing.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Spike looking to the side S2E3.png Spike writing S2E3.png|Spike showing off he's the better pony friend... er... dragon friend. S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike writing.png|Spike, that's enough. Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png|erase it! Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png S2E03 Spike crossing the letter.png|Oh well, guess I should just cross this. Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png|mane 6 laughing Spike snorting S2E3.png|Spike's not pleased... Category:Season 2 episode galleries